Living with the neighbours
by codename.penguin
Summary: Boris short stories (because he is such a super cool dude).
1. Sleeping arrangements

Stories are in no particular order.

Chapter 1- **Sleeping arrangements**

Quietly, Boris crept into the room that he and Marissa shared. It was the dead of night, and he didn't want to wake her. He was supposed to stay overnight in New York, but couldn't bear to be away from her for too long; not after the near disastrous defection that led to her imprisonment.

As he stood in front the mirror and slowly undressed, he stared at his reflection. 'I am going to be a father.'

He was sure that most men were rather thrilled to say something like this. Instead he sighed and looked down at his feet. 'I am so sorry, Marissa.'

A loud male snore came from the bed, and with a look of incredulity, Boris looked around. His heart rate came down to more human levels, when he recognized the curly hair.

Quietly, he slipped his knife back into the sheath under his jacket and raised a quizzically eyebrow at the doctor sleeping in his lover's bed, curled around his battered medical bag. However, after all they had been through together, Boris was willing to give the young man the benefit of the doubt.

As if sensing the return of the other half of her heart, Marissa opened her eyes and smiled softly. Of course, Boris immediately pointed at the doctor in the bed beside her with a questioning look.

'I asked him to come,' not bothering to whisper as Hank rumbled quietly, sleeping the sleep of the exhausted and deserving. 'He thought it was an emergency, but I just wanted some company.'

Boris kissed her hand in understanding. He knew she was lonely in the big mansion; another reason for rushing back to the Hamptons.

'He fell asleep in the chair,' she continued to explain, 'but I pulled him down on the bed so he could stretch out. Not even in sleep did he let go of his medical bag.'

Quietly Boris left her side to shower and prepare for bed. Soon he returned, and for a moment wondered how best to eject the loyal doctor from his room.

'Let me do it,' Marissa suggested as her love reached out a hand to shake the other man awake, 'Hank?!'

The doctor mumbled but didn't open his eyes. 'Go away, Evan.'

'Hank?!' she tried again, patting his cheeks.

Their concierge doctor smiled in his sleep and curled around her hand, 'Jill?'

'Hank!' Boris roared in mild amusement, 'get out of my bed!'

The young doctor bolted up as if he had been electrocuted with a cattle prod. 'Boris! Oh god...please don't kill me!'

Hank looked around him as if hoping some reasonable explanation for all this would fall out of the sky; glaring at Marissa as she muffled her laughter with one hand.

'Well...I'll be leaving now,' the doctor mumbled, realising that Boris seemed more exasperated than murderous, as he picked himself up and stuffed his feet hastily into his shoes, 'Good night!'


	2. Dinner party

Chapter 2- **Dinner party**

Boris didn't know if it was pregnancy hormones or the ever persistent presence of the disease that hung over their heads, but every night was the same. Marissa would push around her food listlessly, then walk into the garden with him in silence, until it was time to go to bed. His heart mourned with her. He could give her so much but not the happiness and joy that she deserved.

He was about to ask her if she wanted to sit and have a foot massage, when the sound of laughter caught her attention. Tentatively, she sniffed the dinner that was in the air, and with a bright smile she dashed off, holding the growing mound in front of her carefully.

Without thinking that she may not be wanted, she opened the gate to the guest cottage, 'Oh, something smells good! Sweetheart, come! Hot dogs!'

Boris ducked through the gate and was greeted with silence and surprise from Hank, and something like shock bordering on horror from the idiot little brother.

'Can I have a hot dog?' the confused woman begged softly, as she picked up on the tension, 'it's been so long.'

Boris sent the two brother's a pleading look which was completely unnecessary, as the men had already leaped into action; fussing and hovering her in delight.

'Sit by my chair!' Hank insisted.

Evan whipped on an apron and hurried to fire up the grill once again, 'One dog supreme for the lovely lady, coming up!'

Boris didn't mind being ignored. His relationship with Hank had been strained off late and he never spoke to the other one if he could help it. He took a seat in the dark and just stared at Marissa's lovely animated features, as she excitedly waited for the treat.

'Sweetheart! What are you doing over there?!' she demanded with a thunderous frown and an imperious wave to come closer or face the sharp edge of her Cuban tongue.

Hank and Evan tensed again as he sat up at the small table, but graciously they hid their anxiety and aversion for his company. Soon, ten juicy hot dogs appeared on the table, and quick as a blink Marissa had one and was munching with as much enthusiasm as if it was a fine cut of Argentina steak.

'Boris,' Hank gestured graciously, as the billionaire's plate remained empty.

The German leaned forward and took a bun; twiddling it in his lean fingers as he watched everyone assemble their meal with a skill that was beyond him. Quickly, the doctor seemed to realize his problem, and with a gentle cough to get his attention, he demonstrated how the bun should be sliced. Then, under cover of Evan and Marissa swapping stories about great fast food experiences, the billionaire financier mirrored Hank as he squirted a line of ketchup in the bun, followed by mustard and then some chunky green sauce, topped with the hot dog.

The sandwich looked odd to the man; but indeed it smelt quite appealing. He smiled softly as Hank picked up his meal and dug in with gusto.

_Thank you, Hank. What strange situation will you rescue me from tomorrow, I wonder?_

With some caution, Boris picked up the bun and angled it into his mouth as he had seen the others do. He let the curious flavor wash over his taste buds for a moment, when unfortunately he gagged and turned his head to delicately spit out the morsel in a napkin.

Horrified he stared at Marissa and the others; appalled that they enjoyed something so positively revolting!


	3. Lawson and Lawson

Anote: Set in Season 1.

Chapter 3-** Lawson and Lawson**

Boris had just settled down in an easy chair on the terrace, groaning as he sank into its comfortable embrace.

'What a day,' he murmured, as he sipped the tea that he had just assembled. His kitchen staff had been appalled when he walked in and reached for a cup and the tea kettle. The financier smiled into the cup, but then frowned. He had wanted some company tonight, but not the type that felt obliged to speak to you. With another sigh, he stared out at the lonely night.

Just then, the millionaire was startled as a shadow darted across the lawn, towing a bright yellow balloon behind it.

'Hello there?' he called out automatically.

The shadow returned and materialised into a woman; Ms Katdare to be precise.

'Sir!' she said excitedly, with a huge smile and a laugh, 'come, come Hank's almost home.'

Boris raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding.

'Come we have to take our places,' as she pointed with her balloon and her shoes which she carried in one hand.

Boris raised his hand, 'Ms. Katdare…'

But the woman would not be denied and she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him along, 'Hurry! Hurry! Look there's his car. Oh God, Evan will kill us if we ruin the surprise.'

Quickly she pulled him along, ducking behind bushes and trees to avoid detection, and soon Boris found himself in a small huddle of people in the dark.

'Quiet! Quiet! Evan complained, 'Jeez. You would think none of you ever attended a surprise birthday party. Thank you for joining us, Divya. I swear you would be late for your own funeral. '

'Hi, sir,' Jill whispered with a shy smile, as she tucked a noisemaker into Boris' hand, 'sorry, there's no stopping Evan when he's like this.'

'Who has the cake?' Evan hissed thunderously, 'who has the cake?'

'I've got the cake,' Raj rumbled reassuringly from the left, 'Calm down, Evan.'

Boris rolled his eyes internally. His life at Shadowpond used to be so calm and orderly and then he met the duo that were Lawson and Lawson. Nothing would be the same again.

'Okay everybody, get ready,' Evan whispered one final time as Hank's voice echoed through the house calling for his brother, 'On three!'

'On three, or after three?' Tucker asked mischievously, throwing Evan in a panic. The harassed party planner, was just about to pounce and strangle their youngest guest, when Hank casually strolled in the kitchen reading a file; completely unaware of their presence.

Boris couldn't help but smile as Hank's family and friends all rushed out of the bushes in a burst of colour, noise and good cheer, 'Happy Birthday, Hank!'


End file.
